


Before you’re gone

by Gothic_Bubbles



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Idk. Saw Insta, got inspired. Title sucks.Basically, Blitzo didn’t come to the meeting because he done got kidnapped by the guy who photobombed him
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, after nearly 3 days of no contact with anyone, everyone was worried. It was weird to go 3 hours without hearing from the imp. 3 days? That was unheard of.

Blitzo was a clingy guy. He liked...no... Loved to talk and be heard. He loved attention. (By this point Moxxie was almost certain he wasn’t hugged enough as a kid or something). The guy loved being made to feel important and loved, even if he sometimes didn’t show it. It was why he kept coming back to Stolas time and time again, until eventually, something sparked there. So Stolas was used to near constant contact from the imp. “How are you”s, “I love you”s, “look at my coffee”s, you name it, every fucking hour. And Blitzo NEVER missed a meeting (unless he was in trouble, which he wasn’t).

But as strange as it was to not hear anything directly, even stranger was that no one had seen him, his Instagram was left without update. He wasn’t even at home, or work!

Suffice it to say, Stolas, along with everyone else, was worried sick.

Then they got a letter.

_Dear IMP and Stolas,  
I have Blitzo. If you ever want to see him alive again, send me the book. I know you have access to the human realm, I want up there. Give me the book, or Blitzo dies._

_If you need proof, look in the envelope._

It was blood stained pictures of Blitzo. In some he was naked, in others he wasn’t. In all of them, he looked freezing, his knees were scraped, his face swollen and bruised, and various places on his body were dripping with blood.

It made theirs run cold.

“W-eh-what are we gonna d-d-d-do?” Exclaimed Moxxie.

“I-I-I don’t know sweetie.” Millie admitted.

“I know what I’m gonna do.” Loona said.

Everyone looked at her.

“I’m gonna murder that motherfucker for messing with Blitzo! Imma tear his fucking eyes out! Rip out his throat. Imma-“ everyone else tuned out at this point.

“So really, what are we gonna do?” Moxxie asked.

“We give him what he wants.” Stolas said simply.

“You really plan on giving him that ancient and powerful book?” Moxxie asked.

“Yes.”

“But that is our livelihood, we need it to conduct business!” Moxxie argued.

“I didn’t say he could keep it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took too long, sorry.

IMP and Stolas were ready. They came to the meeting place with the book, and a trick op their sleeve. 

“So? Where’s my book?” The masked man asked.

“Where’s my imp?” Stolas asked.

“Right here.” The man said. Pulling Blitzo by the tail.

“Slide the book and your friend goes free.”

He did. The masked man grabbed Blitzo’s tail.

“How do I know this is the real thing?” The man asked.

“You could just open it.” Moxxie said sarcastically. Mille elbowed him.

The guy opens the book and smirked. He released Blitzo’s tail and the imp ran towards his boyfriend. Stolas took his cape off and wrapped it around the imp.

“Come on, let’s go.” Stolas said.

“But the book?” Blitzo said.

“Trust me.”

Blitzo nodded. They all piled into Stolas’s Limo. Blitzo sat between Loona and Stolas. The former had her tail wrapped around him.

“Liber revertetur ad me!” Stolas said.

Suddenly the book fell into Stolas’s lap. A scream was heard from inside the building. The angry man ran at them.

“Ignis.” Stolas said and the man burst into flames.

“Aaaahh!” He screamed.

“Don’t fuck with my Blitzy!” Stolas said as the driver slammed the gas.

They sped out of the area lot just in time for the whole building to go up in flames. Stolas smirked. Blitzo looked up at him with sparkles in his eyes.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Blitzo said.

“Nonsense, you letter a great deal to me. He should have known not to mess with people I care about.” Stolas said.

“Are you alright sir?” Moxxie asked.

“Eh, give me a couple days to rest and I’ll be good as new.” 

They did. Loona made sure he was comfortable. Stolas called and dropped by every day. Moxxie and Mille brought him some cookies. Within 3 days Blitzo was back at work, happy as ever. His injuries had healed and he had regained all his strength.

He decided never to take selfies in that part of town again though.


End file.
